Heat of Summer
by trixipixie
Summary: A story rated M for LEMON Explicit  LEMON-Ichigo and Rukia are up to their ears in Hollows as Karakura is in the middle of a heat wave. Tempers among other things,run high. Lemons


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own BLEACH or any of its characters**

**A story rated M for LEMON Explicit ****LEMON **

Ichigo and Rukia are up to their ears in Hollows as Karakura is in the middle of a heat wave. Tempers among other things,run high.

* * *

**Heat of Summer**

"Go around! **GO AROUND, YOU IDIOT!**" Rukia shouted at Ichigo. He was running under her through the streets of Karakura. The air for him was thick and hot. In her spirit form, the weather had little bearing. The same couldn't be said for Ichigo.

"Who are you calling an idiot!" He stopped to shout back at her.

"You, you idiot!" She huffed disappearing in the direction of the retreating hollow.

_Bitch_. Ichigo mumbled to himself running after her wiping sweat from him brow. It was so damn hot and taking this hollow down was taking way too long. He wanted to take his soul candy or use his Substitute Shinigami Badgebut Kon was no where around and it had taken a few hours to find his body when he had tried to hide it last time. So he followed Rukia on foot. Sweat pouring.

Ichigo saw her in the distance closing in on the hollow.

"Kurosaki-kun why aren't you in your shinigami uniform?" Orihime asked running up, coming to help with the hollow. Her school shirt was damp, her hair clinging to her skin, from the sweat.

"Great, Inoue!" Ichigo said and with out explanation her took his badge releasing his spirit and his limp empty body fell back on to her.

"Thanks, Inoue," he said taking to the the sky, going to help Rukia.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rukia was still angry when they arrived back at Kurosaki clinic. She walked into the not so cool empty house, it was much cooler than outside though. She went about opening the windows and turing on the fans that littered the room. The AC had broken a few days before and Isshin had taken the girls to the beach for the weekend to get away from the heat. He had invited Rukia and Ichigo to come along but they had pretended that they had to do a school project and the beach would be too distracting.

Both of them were regretting the decision now, but Hollows had been jumping up like fleas lately,they couldn't just leave everything to Zennosuke. Not that he helped that much anyway, Rukia had noted. That mixed with the constant heat it was beginning to wear on them both.

"So your not talking to me now?"Ichigo said taking off his shoes as he slammed the front door.

"When I do talk to you, you don't listen!" she barked. "How many times have I told you to always carry Kon with you!" She turned to him, her face bright with anger and the heat. She was cute when she was angry and pouting, he realized. He wanted to kiss her wipe he sweaty brow, pull her damp clothes from her body.

"See you're not even listening now!" she turned on her heel and walked to the kitchen for a drink.

"Whatever.." Ichigo said bringing himself back to the argument. "Anyway, I don't know where that little bastard went. Probably some place cooler than this house." He pretended to look around the house.

"Its your job to keep up with him, Ichigo. Just forget it!" she said running upstairs.

x

A nice cold shower would work wonders for her. Rukia let herself relax in the cold running water, but still she felt hot. She stroked her tiny frame. The sticky sweat of the day rolled off her. She soaped herself up letting Yuzu's cherry scented soap fill her senses. Taking extra time and care to make sure everything was extra lathered. She paid special attention to her nipples that had jutted out as soon as the cold water hit them, and she stroked longer than she should over her mound, no matter how cold he water got it still felt hot. Made her fell hot and horny.

"What the hell are you doing in there? I need to shower too." Ichigo said beating on the door. Rukia reluctantly stopped the exploration between the legs.

"Alright Alright!" she shouted back.

x

When she came out of the shower, Ichigo's door was shut. She thought of going to apologize to him but she wasn't wrong so she opted to lounge in front of the TV and the multitude of fans in the living room. As she headed downstairs she heard his door open, close, then the bathroom door open and close.

_I guess he's headed to the shower too_. With the heat wave the cold water was what they needed.

Maybe they could order out after that, and try and have a pleasant night.

Rukia sunk down on the sofa. She was wearing a light airy white sun dress that hung off her shoulders. She had entertained the idea of not wearing any underwear, but decided against it. She would definitely be sleeping naked though.

She grabbed the remote, turned on the TV, and let her mind relax as she flipped through the channels.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ichigo finally emerged from the shower. The cold water had done its job to relieve his heated temper. She was right, he hated hearing I told you so, though. He'd have a talk with Kon about running off as soon as that little shit showed back up.(which wouldn't be until Sunday, Kon had hitched a ride with Yuzu and was relaxing by the beach.)

The one thing the shower didn't do was calm down Ichigo arousal and all around horny feeling that had been clouding his thoughts for the last couple of weeks. The heat had turned up his libido tenfold but every time he tried to get something started with Rukia hollows seemed to flood into the city. _Hollow cock-blockers_, is what he began to call them.

He dried his hair but let the water stay beaded on his skin, the fans blowing on him kept him cool. He pulled on a pair of red stripped trainers and nothing else. He headed downstairs so that Rukia could get her scolding out of the way then they could have dinner.

When he got downstairs the TV was blaring.

"RUKIA! RUKIA!" He looked around the living room. Rukia was sound asleep on the sofa, her chest rising and falling slowly, the fans gently blowing her hair and the edge of her skirt.

Ichigo stood over her watching her sleep, almost mesmerized. He finally pulled his eyes away, picking up the remote that was on the sofa by her feet. He turned the TV down so it was just louder than the hum of the fans. He stopped staring at her petite nubile body as she slept, his cock stirred in his pants, he grabbed himself trying to calm down the familiar aching that was beginning. He went to the kitchen and made himself some iced tea.

Glass in hand he came back to the living room and reclined on the sofa clicking through the channels. The wind from the fans felt good on his bare chest. The blinds were all closed making the room like a cool cave, the sunlight streaming in on the sides of the blinds.

Of course nothing was on TV. He sighed and settled for a rerun of Liar Game, not really watching it.

Rukia stirred beside him, stretching her legs out and draping them over his lap. He sat still letting her get comfortable and settled. She moaned slightly, her moan sent a shiver through him. His cock twitched eagerly. He looked over her legs, her small feet, her toes were painted a cute coral shade of pink. His eyes trailed up the lines of her legs until the view was obstructed by the gently ruffling fabric of her dress.

His blood started racing,he was making up his mind what to do. Just let her lay there or... he chose OR. He started at her feet stroking them lightly, he did that for a while gently making sure not to wake her. Then letting his hand trail up to her ankle, then calves, she still lay sleeping quietly. He drank his tea absently hoping that if she woke it would look like that's what he was doing the whole time.

He liked the feel of her silky soft skin in his hand, her skin was cool from sitting in front of the fans so long, his hand was cold from holding the glass of ice tea, though his palms warmed quickly withe desire when he touched her.

As his hand crept up her legs, and Rukia still lay sleeping peacefully Ichigo became more confident. He put the glass of tea down allowing both hands to stroke her slender firm thighs, he was beginning to breath deeply, as his body and thoughts got hotter. How far could he go before Rukia woke up? He was now playing a little game with himself, to see how much he could do to her, how far he could go before he woke her. He leaned over to her stroking and kneading her thighs lightly, leaning in to kiss her legs every few strokes. Licking her cherry smelling soft skin.

His hands made it to the edge of her shirt, he debated only for an instant if he should go on. His now throbbing cock made the decisions for him and he tentatively let one hand slip up her dress. His fingers crawled achingly slow up her inner thigh, she opened her legs a bit as he moved on the sofa giving him easier access. Ichigo was about to go out of his mind with desire, his cock was rock had now, straining against his pants. He looked back to the front door of the house out of habit and instinct, his father and sisters were over 50 miles away safe, sound and cool at the beach, they wouldn't be back all weekend.

He pulled down his pants hurriedly, trying not to rouse her, letting his dick pop out, stiff twitching and already precum glistening on the tip. He stroked it slowly with the other hand, his eyes closed trying to imagine it sinking deep inside Rukia. His hand under her dress trailing up and down her thigh.

He began to roll his head over her legs letting his lips brush against her skin, he could feel the heat from between her legs almost calling to him. If he was going to stop here he had to do it now. He could jack off next to her and she would be none the wiser.

If he went any further, he wouldn't be able to stop himself and he wouldn't want to either.

Rukia moaned and rolled on her back, her legs falling open, her dress up just at her crotch. He could see the cute white string bikini panties she wore,and her light scent filled his nose, causing his cock to ache and twitch as if trying to reach her. His decision had again been made for him and he sat up quickly taking his jogging pants down to his ankles and stepping out of them.

He knelt on the sofa between Rukia legs gently lifting up her dress to her waist. He watched her sweet face, her moist lips parted as she continued to sleep. He could see her eyes moving rapidly under her lips . She was dreaming. He would make sure it was a good dream. He thought of trying to slip her panties off her, but smiled devilishly at the next thought that flashed in his mind. In one motion he snapped the flimsy sting of her panties on both sides and just pulled the top of the fabric down revealing her beautiful mound like a present.

She was freshly shaven with just a small tuft of dark hair above her cleft. Her lips were exposed for him to gaze on their pinkness, they glistened invitingly. S_he must be having a really good dream,_ he thought because she was dripping wet.

He let his thumb start at the top of her mound and roll over her slick pink button lightly, she responded with a moan. Her delicious smell was filling the room and his brain, he stroked her repeatedly watching her sleeping face respond.

He slid his thumb down her pink petals spreading them open. Then he dipped two fingers into her, a little mewl escaped and he licked his wet fingers tasting her sweetness.

He had to have more, he licked his lips as he leaned down to taste her fully, his tongue splitting the petals of her nether lips and drinking in her cream; his eyes focused on her face. He was in heaven. Deep moans of satisfaction coming from him as his mouth, his lips devoured Rukia's cute pink wet pussy.

She began to roll her hips into him. She was beginning to smile in her sleep, her hand reached for her dream lover but got Ichigo's head and began to stroke his head as he continued to eat her. He feasted on her, for quite a long while Rukia 's mewls of delight increasing. He could feel her hot flesh twitching and throbbing under his tongue, she was close he could tell and he didn't let up.

She began to buck slowly and moan "Ahhh Ahhh..." suddenly she stopped and sat up looking around right as her body was ready to release the built up pleasure.

Rukia looked down bleary eyed trying to take in her surroundings, all the fans turning in the dim room. She was having such a wild wet hot dream but she could still feel it, feel her pussy wanting, aching to come. She looked down to see Ichigo, naked. His head buried between her legs, his hot tongue rolling over and licking her wanton flesh.

"ICHIGO!" she shouted trying to scoot back from him, he just looked up at her. His eyes squinted in sly slits as he continued to lick her. His lips covered her clit sucking hard, she couldn't help but cry out in pleasure as her body stiffened. He grabbed her leg, pulling her deeper into his open mouth rolling her clit on his tongue. Her body tensed and she bucked up into him rapidly, her mind going blank in surprised almost violent pleasure, as she came in waves on his mouth!

He smiled seeing her writhe under him, his hand firmly on her thighs so she couldn't wiggle away from his hot eager tongue. Ichigo slowed and became more gentle as he felt her orgasms begin to subside.

Now it was his turn and in one swift motion he sat up jerked her closer to his body, grabbing hold of his dripping cock, he mounted her before she could catch her breath from her orgasms. He sunk himself deeply firmly into her tight wet entrance. Her back arched into him.

"ICHIGO! she squealed in erotic shock. His thick hard rod,filling her instantly, causing her to gasp. "Wait!" but it was too late he had begun to stroke into her. He was propped up over her his eyes burning lustfully into her as he moved his dick his back and forth. Deep and deeper with each stroke.

Rukia was trying to gather herself, her senses, he felt so good, so thick hot and meaty inside her. She shuddered with pleasure at his boldness, at her lewd thoughts. He could feel her twitch and his mouth sunk into her nipple through her flimsy dress.

She was full of butterflies and she felt another orgasm already beginning to build. NO, she had to get a hold of herself and him.

"Ichigo stop!" she tried to look fiercely at him as he continued his passionate thrusts into her. "Stop I said." Her leg swung up catching him right in the face. His stopped in mid thrust and she tried to pull herself from his cock.

"Wukia" His voice muffled under her foot, but she as squirming away fiercely now. He knew it couldn't end like this. And he struggled to get a hold of her as she tried to climb over the top of the sofa and head to the stairs.

He grabbed her by the waist as she tried to make a break for it and held her firmly, leaning his weight against her so she couldn't move.

"Don't Rukia," he said with a heavy breath in her ear causing goose bumps to rise on her skin."Please... please don't leave." She could feel his wet hot cock on her back as he tried to maneuver himself back into her.

"Ichigo, we cant."

"Why not?" He said his hand grabbing her breast and tweaking her hard nipples that betrayed her, his hot lips kissed her skin on her shoulders causing her to arch her butt up into him, he smiled as he kissed her neck. He slid her dress down over her shoulder as she began to pant revealing her breasts. His large strong hand cupped her bare skin and she moaned in delight again.

"I'll ask you once Rukia and never again." he was bluffing but she didn't know that. She tensed in his arms as he was breathing in her ear. One hand cupping her breast her nipple begin rolled in his thumb and forefinger, the other hand reached around to her now dripping pussy, stroking his finger over her wet lips. "Do you want me to fuck you?"

She hesitated only a moment.

"Yes." she sighed,her head falling forward, defeated but thrilled. He quickly eagerly spread her legs with his knees and guided himself into her again, planting himself and letting her feel him deep inside her before he began to thrust in and out. He took his hand from her breast just long enough to grab her face and turn it to his mouth so he could kiss her fully and deeply,his tongue shooting in and out off hers. She could taste herself on him, and that turned her on even more, she began to roll and gyrate her hips.

Ichigo pulled back grabbing her on the curve of her waist to steady himself on the edge of the sofa and he pumped into her more forcefully, the sound of their slapping sweaty skin hardly drowned out by the fans.

She was twitching and squeezing him hungrily from the inside the instant he sunk into her. He knew she was close. He reached around with one hand pinching her nipple. Sending shock waves of delight through her.

He rammed himself into her repeatedly, sweat dripping down her back into the crevice of her ass make easy and slick his assault on her needy tight pussy.

SSSMAAACKKKK. He slapped her ass with his open hand as he plowed into her.

"AHHHHHHHHh.." Rukia cried out at inital sting, then the dirities shiver of raw indecent pleasure went through her. Doing it in the Kurosaki's living room, Just feet from the front door.

SSSMAAAKKK. He slapped her ass again, his cock still thrusting roughly.

The heat added to their mounting fever pitch of lust, causing each of them to grind and thrust on the other wildly as they furiously rode each other for self gratification.

Ichigo threw Rukia's leg over the side of the sofa, spreading her pussy wider, gaining better access to her. She moaned in perverse excitement, grabbing her ass spreading herself even wider.

Ichigo growled, passionately ramming himself deeply, savagely into her open cunt.

"Hannnnnn..." Rukia moaning mounted. "I'm cumming... I'm cumming Ichigo!" Her head flew back as her body began to shudder and pulse in waves of heated ecstasy. He felt her pussy flood with more of her honey as he kept pumping into her. Her mound tightened on his shaft as her passionate orgasm, exploded through her overwhelming her senses, and continued and his thrusts became fervent and erratic , he sunk himself deep into her with one final thrust, pumping his searing load into her belly. Rope after hot rope of his white thick cream filling her, causing her to writhe in a luscious indulgent thrill.

Ichigo's body, rocked into Rukia, for several more minutes as if in an erotic daze,just relishing the sweat , the sensual connection he had with her now. He hands roaming over her body, kneading and stroking her; taking in the feel and smell of her damp skin. He curled over her, his arms wrapped around her waist, his head on her back. He throbbed inside her now and again and she responded by squeezing him, almost causing him to giggle in joy.

He finally lay back on he sofa, still planted inside her, pulling her with him. Rukia lay over Ichigo like a little blanket. They were both hot and sticky but neither wanted to move. The fans cooled their skin, but that was about all. Heated arousal was already growing in each of them again.

When they finally did get up, it was to take a shower, together. The cold water did nothing but wash their combined fluids away as Ichigo had Rukia several different ways under the cool flowing water. It wasn't until he almost lost his footing and slipped that they decided to leave.

The rest of the night was spent watching TV then fucking each other raw and back again. They both thought as long as they were sweating like this, the heatwave wasn't so bad.

.

The end


End file.
